


Beyond us.

by feizins



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Theft, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, and a lot of partying, enemies with extras?, just a bunch of kids trying to grow up, they aren't actually enemies tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feizins/pseuds/feizins
Summary: Yedam thinks if someone made a movie out of his life, he would just be a supporting character. And he is actually fine with that.Until one of his friends gets suspected of theft, and he has to go out of his way to protect him. With exploring some unknown emotions on the side.
Relationships: Bang Yedam/Hamada Asahi, Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Beyond us.

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome here!
> 
> Well, I don't even know where to start,,, this will be a chaptered fic, and I'm more than excited right now! This first chapter is a bit short, but I'm planning on making the rest of them longer. I just really wanted to post this. I'm excited, but also very nervous as this is my first proper fic posted here and I'm far away being a good writer. But I hope you'll enjoy this short introduction of the characters and their dynamics!

It is not an easy day ahead of Yedam. He starts with the most minimal zest of life, the remaining pieces of his soul rotting as he takes the bus to his school, and then he realizes two minute before his first period that he had not brought any kind of food with him. But at least the coffee from the canteen - which should not be called coffee - does its work as a shot, and he even manages to steal Doyoung’s sandwich at the end of the break.

He’s nibbling on the above mentioned sandwich, leaning against the stairs railing, when Jihoon takes a big breath and repeats the exact same sentence a third time .

“Mashiho might actually get expelled this time!” he raises his voice, and as for a moment there is a complete silence in the hallway, Yedam can understand what he is trying to say.

A huge chaos occurred around them because of the rumbling storm outside. The volume of thunder is terrifying, and a lot of windows couldn’t be closed even after minutes of struggling because of the strong gusts. The ugly green tiles beneath his feet are full of chunks of ice, but to be fair, Yedam is kind of enjoying this “end of the world” vibe. At least it makes the day just a little more entertaining. 

He furrows his eyebrows, confused about Jihoon’s statement. If his mouth wasn’t full, he might've shown a more fierce reaction.

“But they have no proof !” Yedam is getting pissed. Jihoon slams his locker door with a painful grimace on his face and repeats the movement as reassurance. They haven’t been using locks since they got broken in the first week of school. 

“Yeah, but Mashiho also doesn’t have an alibi. And looking at his past cases,” he takes a heavy sigh again. Yedam is pretty sure he isn’t the first one to have this talk with. “I would suspect him too.”

Even taking these into account, Yedam thinks it’s neither morally acceptable or reasonable to do this to him. 

He wraps up the sandwich and tucks it into the pocket of his sweater, while loud sounds of thunder continue to echo in the distance, as if Zeus was about to rip the sky appart. A few freshmen run past them in literal terror.

“Only because he has broken some basic rules! And none of them got to do with stealing anyways! The school just really, fucking hates him.” Yedam continues with more passion, which his already stressed friend doesn’t receive too well. This whole case has the younger one incredibly bothered and he refuses to tolerate that his close friend - and dealer of the school - is getting kicked out because of something he obviously hadn’t done. If he was caught with weed, maybe Yedam would accept it. However, it’s only a pure accusation, a gross libel.

“Cool, but what can I do?!” Jihoon suddenly snaps back at Yedam, with honest anger in his voice. “I know he would never do anything like that, for God’s sake, he doesn’t even need it, but a hundred _k_ and a real Rolex still got stolen!

“Why the fuck would anyone bring that much money to a fucking school?” Yedam also gets worked up, though Jihoon isn’t the one he is upset with, and he exactly knows how fed up the older one must be for always being the one to bail the others out. But this is a situation - they can’t just ignore it! They have to do something. “What if we tried to talk to Asahi?”

Jihoon almost let out a small chuckle. His sigh and scornful look also isn’t very promising.

“Yedam... which one of us?” Jihoon folds his arms in front of his chest, raising one of his eyebrows.

“Jaehyuk?” Yedam asks fearfully, and he obviously only gets an eye-rolling as a response.

“Just because he is the only one who doesn’t have a personal conflict with him, won’t change the fact that Jaehyuk is literally like a sheep born today, and Asahi would laugh right into his face”

“Asahi knows how to laugh?”

“Yedam!” At this point Jihoon simply shouts at the other, some students even look over to them from the end of the hallway, although the storm is still ear-splittingly loud. “We’re gonna to come up with an idea, we have to, but I’m actually gonna lose it and you’re not helping! I need to go now and take a physics test which makes up thirty percent of my final grade. If I manage to finish the test without crying after it, we can talk about this later!”

Jihoon points his thumb at the classroom door behind him, having his _don’t you dare open your mouth_ glance on. Before Yedam could say anything (not like he wants to, his fear of the pink haired one comes back right now), strides out of the hallway.

Yedam, more than taken aback by the sudden exit of Jihoon, but certainly, they have different ways for managing problems. Especially, because Yedam simply doesn’t have one as he is the least troublesome in their group. Barely got warnings and never sent to detention, although he is just as rebellious as his friends.

“Oh my god, he is such a pisces”. Yedam shrugs after taking a turn to the other direction. He has no idea what class he is having the next period, but watching the cascade of water flow down the main stairs, he has the feeling that they will be sent home soon anyway.

* .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

He is almost correct if we ignore the fact that the principal thought the waterfall wasn't enough reason to cancel the classes, but then two windows on the second floor got shattered and everyone was evacuated from the building.

I mean, almost everyone. The boys, including Yedam have been chatting for half an hour at the terrace of the café in the corner of the street, when Jihoon’s frame pops up behind from the school entrance, and without thinking, risks his life running across the road, while he only has his jean jacket over his head to protect himself from the heavy rain.

“I’m fucking over it!” He emits a frustrated sigh, taking the seat next to Yedam with a thump, immediately reaching over for a cigarette from Hyunsuk’s pack.

The green haired boy leans back with a caring smile on his lips, without taking his eyes off of Jihoon, as he starts venting. “The vice-principal came in twice, which obviously distracted us, but that Karen still didn’t let us go before finishing the fucking test” he exhales the smoke out with an annoyed squeak. “To Hell with wanting to be an architect.”

“At least you know what you wanna do,” Hyunsuk adds, with the purpose of lighting Jihoon up, but it comes out more bittersweet.

“Don’t worry, liberal arts suits you very well,” Jihoon replies fast, almost ignoring what Hyunsuk just said. Yedam quietly chuckles with Jeongwoo as Hyunsuk just shakes his head. He is more than used to these comments.

“You know, I’ll be a tattoo artist sooner than a uni student” he raises up an eyebrow, making the pink haired boy nod in agreement. 

Yedam licks his tongue, as he suddenly remembers the tattoo design he wanted to discuss with Hyunsuk.

He wouldn't call his family conservative, or close minded. He is the only son of a rock band guitarist and an architect, and they’ve never mentioned Hyunsuk in a negative tone, in fact, they support everyone with a creative hobby, but Yedam still feels like getting a tattoo would still be problematic in their eyes.

So he’s making sure his first one will be a small and simple emblem with a deep meaning.

“When are you tattooing me?” Yedam asks and tilts his head sideways, making it more comfortable for Hyunsuk to keep eye contact.

“I still have to get the ink, so let’s say next weekend?”

“I have matches,” Yedam tells him, puckering up his lips, disappointed. He isn’t in a hurry, but has the really strong desire to see the art on himself, tailored onto his skin for the rest of his life.

Maybe it’s a bit irresponsible to make these decisions at such a young age, but, well, this wouldn’t be the first and neither the last one. 

Hyunsuk sighs, thinking hard, “When are you even free?”

Yedam has to think hard to remember the schedule that sits at the back of his brain, knowing it’s almost impossible to find a couple hours to swing by Hyunsuk. 

Between school and the enormous amount of football practices, he barely has energy for personal stuff. He really has to think about what he is actually prioritising. Which usually happens to be all the parties and drinking extending into the saturday dawns.

“The monday after that? We’re supposed to miss a day of practice” Yedam frowns, wondering if he even remembers well. 

“Shit, monday is literally the only day that doesn’t work for me” Hyunsuk counters and slaps the armrest, while he digs into his pocket to get his lighter out. “I’m babysitting my brother the whole afternoon, and my mom literally forbade me to tattoo while he is in the house.”

Yedam is about to open his mouth, to do something extreme and cancel one of the upcoming friday parties for the sake of his tattoo, but Doyoung’s phone buzzing distracts him.

Doyoung wasn’t too vocal today, just constantly tapping on his phone screen, and maybe sometimes laughing quietly at jokes he accidentally overheard. He brings the device to his ears while Jeongwoo sitting next to him says the name Mashiho without any sound.

Right away everyone’s attention is on him, who just motions with his index finger to wait a little. Right now, none of them knows what Mashiho's exact situation is other than that the school is threatening him with expulsion. They haven’t seen him in three days, and Jihoon only had a brief conversation with him over SMS.

“Hey… Yeah, the last two periods got cancelled. We’re at Clock Café right now… Yeah, got it!... Ok, then let’s see there?... I’m sure they’re also in... Okay, okay, see you!” and with that Doyoung ends the call, and a smug smile slowly starts to appear on his lips.

“Why are you so happy?,” Jihoon points out, still struggling with his high blood pressure. 

“There’s a party tonight, at Mashiho’s!” Doyoung states excitedly, but his mood immediately fades as he receives mixed reactions. While Doyoung - because he and Jeongwoo are only sophomores - and Hyunsuk - because he doesn’t care about his academic performance - are immediately down for any party, even if it’s at the middle of a school week, Yedam and Jihoon don’t have this privilege. As Yedam previously struggled to find a free space in his schedule, it’s basically impossible for him to attend the gathering, and Jihoon is serious if it’s about his education and grades… actually he’s super serious, no matter what it is about. 

“You’re kidding me”, the pink haired snorts, which also makes Yedam glum, although if he _really_ wants to, he can make it work out.

“He invited the whole school. He said, all or nothing, if he gets kicked out, at least he’d have gotten expelled with style!” Doyoung is explaining in an elated tone, while Jeongwoo at the back is already listing Hyunsuk the names of the alcohols he wants him to buy for the night.

“Cool but I have to skip this one” Jihoon mightily suppress his cigarette butts, but it’s shown on his face that he’s having an inner quarrel with himself.

“Don’t be lame, Jihoon~” Doyoung stretches out the last syllable of his name in a whiny voice, and just continues on trying to persuade him why it would be an unmissable experience. 

“So you’re saying everyone will be there?” Yedam asks the rhetorical question, just so the other’s attention is on him. As Doyoung quickly nods, a small beam of satisfaction takes over Yedam. “So Asahi and the japanese gang too?”

“Allegedly”. 

“Ah, there is no way they would come!” Hyunsuk shakes his head sceptically

“No, this is actually a good idea!” Yedam leans closer, the rest of them following him, as if they were having a secret discussion, like spies in the movies. “If they come, we wait till’ Asahi and his friends get completely wasted and then make him drop the charges against Mashiho!”

“Oh shit, that’s clever” Jihoon grunts, and at this point all of them know his survival mode just turned on. “You know what? Fuck the english pre-exam, we have to end this”.


End file.
